One particular application for force sensors is in the field of electric power steering. An electric power steering system requires as one of its inputs, a measure of the steering effort. Prior art methods of measuring the steering effort have utilized torque sensors for measuring the torque on the input shaft of the steering mechanism. The problem encountered in such measurements is that the sensor is constantly moving either rotationally or linearly. This constant moving makes electrical connections to the sensor very difficult. In addition as all such measurements are very low signal levels, difficulty in positioning the electrical circuit means close enough to the sensor to minimize the exposure of the circuit to Electromagnetic Interference (EMI) is encountered.